Fan:DigiPast Chronicles Ep. 7 "Infection"
It is the year 1999. After the two years of growing, the powerful Virus/Digimon hybrid has started to attack the Digital World. After several failed attempts to recreate the virus, Martin gets closer to the truth by other means. Huckmon and Veedramon meet an old comrade whose data is different from that of others. Synopsis Previously on DigiPast Chronicles In 1997, Kevin Harmon reveals the truth about the Digimon and the Digital World to Audrey Clinton. Robert Harmon and Grigory Shatalov indirectly tell the same for Julius Conteh and Harold "Harry" Thompson. An unknown Digimon has requested an ability to Digivolve from both Zhuqiaomon and Qinglongmon, but becomes very disappointed when he isn't given what he asks. Huckmon and the Sistermon find Veedramon and help him to destroy Deathmon. A computer virus developed by Martin Harmon ends up mixed with the remains of Dark Spores from Deathmon's body and infect a Digi-Egg which causes birth of a Digimon which later Digivolves into Keramon. The Episode Huckmon's opening speech: "The viruses are different then the real living organisms, since they do not have a cellular structure or their own metabolism. No one truly knows how the first viruses or cells were born. Name of the viruses comes from a Latin which means "poison". Virus was originally a word referring to poison and other noxious liquids. The human world itself has suffered from multitude of diseases. But now, there was a new kind of pandemic thing threatening the Digital World." It is the November 1999. In the Digital World, in an unknown location, holographic images of three different Digimon were seen: a Fresh Level Kuramon, an In-Training Level Tsumemon and Rookie Level Keramon. These three were forms the Digimon which hatched from the Digi-Egg infected the mix of a computer virus developed by Martin Harmon as well as the data of the Dark Spores which were carried Deathmon. An unknown Digimon was still watching three other holographic images which presented a Champion Level Chrysalimon, an Ultimate Level Infermon, and a Mega Level Diablomon. This unknown Digimon was shown to be Diablomon himself, having Digivolved from Keramon during the last year. The room was full of several infected Digi-Eggs which resembled the one which from Diablomon originally hatched from two years ago. In the human world, Kevin Harmon and Audrey Clinton had started a high school. The Christmas was only a month away. Audrey asked if Kevin already had Christmas presents for his brother and father, or did he even know what he had to buy. Kevin had been busy last months, and therefore didn't know what to choose. He said Audrey that he already had her present. Audrey excited and wanted to get it already. Kevin told his girlfriend to wait until Christmas Day. The subject went back into what Kevin needed to buy for others, and he promised work on it today. In the secret room of the Harmon's house, Julius Conteh and Harold "Harry" Thompson had been fully accepted as researchers of Project: Digital Life. Julius, who had more skills with the communication devices, tried to develop a device which would help them communicate with the Digimon. Harry was helping his friend on it, by trying to find a good structure or both the device and its software. The device should be able to connect Internet, since the Digital World exists in symbiosis with it. Also, they needed to use technology, which was already used on mobile phones. In the Digital World, a group of special kind of Digimon was living in a secluded area. Among them were Dorumon, a Dragon Digimon Ryudamon, and also a Tokomon with an abnormal appearance. Dorumon followed its normal routine in the village by checking the area of any outsiders or dangerous Digimon approaching in the area. Ryudamon asked if Dorumon saw anything. Dorumon didn't see anyone. Even Keramon had not shown up after killing a half of the population of their previous home. But then Dorumon sensed something he had felt several years ago. Then, the area was approached by four visitors: Huckmon, Veedramon and the Sistermon. "Tokomon X" waited in the camp for Dorumon and Ryudamon to return. When Dorumon and Ryudamon came with Huckmon, Veedramon and the Sistermon, Tokomon wanted to know what was this all about. Dorumon allowed the visitors to spend a night in the camp, but wanted them to leave in morning. Huckmon said that the camp was exactly what they were looking for and Dorumon knew why they were here. He explained that he had become aware of being the Rookie form of Alphamon. Huckmon was surprised of this, but Dorumon that despite the memory loss, it was easy to find more about his previous life. He had found out that he was the only Dorumon that had ever existed in the Digital World, and therefore the only one who could Digivolve into Alphamon. The mysterious Digimon had been following Diablomon's actions for one year, hoping find out the secret of its great powers. He already sensed something ancient and very powerful inside Diablomon, but also something else which didn't come from the Digital World. Suddenly, he acted like he heard voices, like someone was trying to guide him. The Digimon was initially skeptical, since it wanted him to walk away from the factory used by Diablomon. But then, he decided to trust these voices, hoping that he would find a way to get "justice". After walking for a moment, he was approaching a place where was left Dark Spores. In the Harmon's house, Martin Harmon had decided to change his plans. Even though his father never found out about his attempts the hack all computers of the local network, Robert had updated his computers with more developed technology, which Martin didn't understand or couldn't study. He decided to used his programming skills another purpose and that it would be better to use another way to find out the truth, after so many failures on it. He already had a plan what to do if someone catch him in action. And he knew what the right moment to act was. Huckmon asked why Dorumon refused to return to his old duties if he knew who he once was. Dorumon said that he had always wanted to protect other Digimon, but he didn't want to be watched and order by anyone. He wanted to do it on his own terms, since he believed that even a Guardian Knight deserves to personal life and freedom, not only a job to serve the Digimon Sovereigns and Yggdrasil. Veedramon believed otherwise. The help he got from Huckmon on defeating Deathmon, made him believe that strategies and rules give better chances against enemies. Dorumon was angry and declared that the Great Demon Lords would have been defeated without Alphamon. Huckmon said that the security of the Digital World is more important than personal opinions. But Dorumon and Ryudamon refused to give their help and told their guests to leave the camp by tomorrow morning. Veedramon refused to leave without Dorumon and would be ready to use force if necessary. Kevin and Audrey were still thinking about what to give to Robert and Martin a Christmas presents. Kevin noted that Martin needed to have a big gift, since Martin's birthday was only a couple of days after New year and he would be then 15 years old. Kevin believed that since Martin had just started to exceptionally great interest on computers, the gift should have something to do with it. He decided to get a gift only for his father and that he would consider giving one gift to Martin with his father. Audrey watched her wristwatch and said that she had to return to home. Kevin was unable to say anything to her, but he knew that Audrey actually had another reason. In the Digital World, the first Digi-Eggs infected by Diablomon were about to hatch. Several Kuramon hatched and they started to crawl out of the factory and eat any data that they saw before them. Diablomon gave them all a permission to feed themselves with the whole Digital World. He himself left to find something that would expand their territory outside of the Digital World and give them even more energy and power. In the morning, Dorumon and Ryudamon found out that their guests were not asleep anymore, but they were disappointed to find out that they were till on the camp. Huckmon and Veedramon still refused to leave until they could convince Dorumon to hunt down the remaining Dark Spores. Dorumon still refused to be ordered to fight and he threatened to drive the guests away with force. Veedramon had enough of Dorumon's refusal, and was ready to challenge him and Ryudamon into a fight, despite Huckmon's attempts to stop him. Huckmon said that they must concentrate on fighting against a common enemy, not each other. But he and the Sistermon were unable to stop them. In the human world, Martin saw a nightmare. The dream was set into the Digital World, which Martin himself didn't actually know about. He saw Diablomon as well as horde of hundreds of Kuramon, Tsumemon, Keramon, Chrysalimon and Infermon causing destruction. He also saw how they could threaten the mankind as well. He woke up from his nightmare and tried to calm himself down. But he was unable to understand how he could see dreams about something he had never seen on his life before. However, he had no time to think about it now. He had to go to school and his free-time had to be used to uncover his father's secrets. In the Digital World, the mysterious Digimon faced two other Digimon, Betamon and Mushroomon. The two were hungry and asked the stranger for help. The Digimon promised that they would get what want, in time. He struck his claws into them and pierced them through their bodies. Betamon and Mushroomon started to dissipate into data which flowed into their killer. He said they would live as part of him until they were able to receive some "justice". A fiery glow appeared into his eyes again and there was a wound on his neck, which through one of the two Dark Spores had gone inside. He was still keeping the Spore with him without draining its powers. While still fighting against Veedramon, Dorumon and Ryudamon Digivolved into their Champion forms: Dorugamon and Ginryumon. Even though the three Digimon were now on the same level, Veedramon decided to be Digivolve into AeroVeedramon to gain advantage. Huckmon was disappointed to them, but after he managed to understand some of his visions, he understood some things can only be learned the hard way. Tokomon X saw the battle and didn't like what he saw. While others were merely watching, he ran in between them and was wounded by the attacks of three Digimon. Dorugamon, Ginryumon and AeroVeedramon De-Digivolved and went to check on wounded Tokomon X. Dorumon refused to allow Veedramon approach his friend, blaming him for what happened. But Huckmon said the Dorumon and Ryudamon were equally guilty. In the human world, Julius had managed to finish the plans he had for the new communication device. The device looked almost like a small fictional spaceship with a small screen and some buttons. He immediately took the plans to Shatalov. Shatalov checked them and Julius had given the device a name "D-Ark". The name was inspired by Noah's Ark, since many of the Digimon had animal forms and the D-Ark was supposed to show them inside the device, just like animals were inside of Noah's Ark in the Old Testament. Shatalov described it looking like a child's toy. Julius nervously joked that so did many mobile phone models. Shatalov promised talk about the device with Robert. In the Digital World, the Sistermon were watching the borders of the camp with the guards. They saw that something was approaching the camp. It was a horde of Digimon including a familiar species: Keramon. The horde included a couple of smaller and larger Digimon too. The Sistermon asked what these Digimon were. According to the guards, one of those Digimon had attacked to their original village and killed half of its inhabitants. They decided to return to the camp and told the disturbing news. Huckmon realized that the new enemy threatening the Digital World was showing himself to them, and said they all needed fight the a same side to survive. Dorumon had a terrified express on his face and watched the wounded Tokomon. In morning, Martin was walking to school, but saw Julius and Harry on their way to the Streamix Building to work. Martin decided to take a risk in order to hear something valuable. Julius said that on next weekend they would find out if Shatalov and Robert would accept to accept with their plans on creating D-Arks for communication. Harry quietly said to his friend, reminding that it was not wise to stay anything related to "the Digimon" here. Julius apologized. He didn't believe that anyone heard them, but he told Harry to listen to his own advice. However, neither of them realized that Martin near enough to hear everything they spoke. Martin continues his walk into the school and suspected his previous nightmare wasn't just a dream. Even though he didn't actually understand what they talked about, he was certain that his father and brother, along with Shatalov, Julius and Harry, were keeping something dangerous as a secret from the humanity. Because he already was angry for his family due his mother's death, Martin swore to make his father pay for how they had hurt his personal life. In the Digital World, BaoHuckmon, AeroVeedramon, Dorugamon and Ginryumon had already forgotten their disagreements so they could concentrate on fighting against Diablomon's forces. The attackers were amazingly quick to move, which made very hard to be targeted by their attacks. The Chrysalimon already managed to destroy one Digimon and turn it into a Digi-Egg. They also tried to infect it make it one of their own. But they were surprised to find out that the egg was somehow immune to them. Dorugamon knew it was due to "X-Antibody", a vaccine in the Digital World used by every Digimon who lived in the camp. Because they couldn't infect the egg, Chrysalimon took it with them, despite Dorugamon's attempts to stop it. The hordes of Kuramon, Tsumemon and Keramon then threatened Tokomon X. Dorugamon tried to save his friend, but Infermon threw him away. BaoHuckmon and AeroVeedramon tried to go to assist them, but no avail. Suddenly, Infermon Digivolved into another Diablomon and just left. On the other parts of the Digital World, the mysterious Digimon had grown into a size of a fully grown-up human. He heard voices again and was about to attack a home of several Machine Digimon. He, however, saw the original Diablomon there, searching for information about what had happened in the Digital World nine years earlier. He managed to find what he was looking for and then he killed every Machine Digimon in his sights. The mysterious Digimon was angry, because of losing his own chance. But the voices he heard told him to be patient. On the afternoon, in the human world, Kevin and Martin returned from school. Kevin had thing or two to say to his father. They wanted to speak about Christmas and birthday presents. Robert knew what they were about to buy for Martin and that they would buy it together, if Kevin would buy Audrey's gift with his own money. Kevin said he already had Audrey's present. He would send it to his girlfriend when it was time to do so. The Harmon family would spend their own Christmas holiday somewhere else. They hoped that the year 2000 would be one of the best years of their lifes. But Martin, who eavesdropped them, hoped the same thing "literally". After Diablomon's forces had left the camp, Dorumon was sad about what the damage and casualties. Already wounded Tokomon X had been killed and turned into a Digi-Egg. Dorumon had lost one of his closest friends who had not even Digivolved into a higher level than Rookie. Most of the Digimon carrying X-Antibody had left and scattered across the Digital World, and the camp was destroyed. Huckmon and Veedramon never wanted anything like this to happen. Dorumon believed that apologized his behavior, deciding to join them with Ryudamon, in order to stop Diablomon once and for all. The Sistermon brought a captured Kuramon which they could try to interrogate. Huckmon's ending speech: "Feelings can spread almost like a disease. Being around in a positive crowd can make an outsider eventually turn into one of them, but the negative crowd has its own equivalent effect. However, there is a way to heal both diseases and negative feelings. While the former needs a correct medicine and methods, the latter requires an ability to control one's emotions and therefore a method do something to cheer up himself. But the current situation is definitely a tragedy, since the hate had only been replaced by sadness and guilt. But according to a proverb, there is a healing method known as time." December begins, and Diablomon's forces were about to construct something around their factory. Now even more of them had learned to reach their Mega Level. Building was somewhat unnatural to Diablomon, but this time they needed it. They wanted to reach places outside of the Digital World and protect their hideout until they would ready open their very own Digi-Gate. But their destination was not to travel into the human world, but the Internet. Featured characters Trivia *The episode name refers to Diablomon's plan to infect Digi-Eggs to turn into them into same species as he is. *This episode reveals these historical events from the Digimon Cinematic Sagas universe: **After being reborn, Alphamon, in his Rookie form Dorumon, built a village with Ryudamon, another Digimon with a natural X-Antibody. They gathered other Digimon with either natural or vaccinated X-Antibodies to inhabit the village, until the original Diablomon, as Keramon, destroyed it. **In 1999, the mysterious Digimon is infected by a Dark Spore is tasked by the voices of Great Demon Lords to strengthen himself by destroying other Digimon. Killing a Betamon and Mushroomon and joining their spirits to himself acts a part of the second step of becoming Apocalymon. **Julius Conteh and Harold Thompson develop the original D-Ark, a device to use as a communication mehtod with the Digimon. **Martin hears the word "Digimon" for the first time, but sees a nightmare about them at first. But since he doesn't yet actaully know what the Digimon are, this isn't conflicted with the fact from Digimon: Network Battles that Martin was 15 years old when he finally uncovered the truth. *Killing an In-Training Level Digimon was a hard decision, but necessary for the plot to make Dorumon let go of his reluctance to fight alongside two of his former comrades once again. Category:Fan fiction